Today's push for health has evoked the marketing of a number of exercising devices. However, because of cost and complexity of parts, most must be sold to the upper segment--incomewise--of the population, especially those devices that provide exercise loading in a range of 100-300 pounds at conventional lifting lengths. As well understood, exercisers in the latter cost range permit larger muscles of a person, such as arms and legs, to be manipulated in the presence of resistance.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,338 for "Wrist Exercising Device", I describe an exerciser for wrists in which oppositely rotatable cylinders are interfaced at central enlarged discs. While such a device is adequate for strengthening wrists, hands and forearms in a cost effective manner, my invention also required the working of both hands for operations in opposite angular directions to provide the needed resistance loading for the user. Therefore, my device was limited to exercising the smaller muscles of the body.